


Соперник

by Ji_chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящий соперник ценнее денег; Касамацу не позволит дурацкой смене обстоятельств помешать тому, что <em>действительно</em> важно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соперник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681467) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



— Твою ж мать, — сказал Касамацу, когда пришел на первую университетскую тренировку баскетбольного клуба и первым делом наткнулся на Имаёши.

Имаёши сложил ладони на груди и уставился на него взглядом, который, наверное, должен был быть душевным или типа того:

— Я задет, — объявил Имаёши. — _Задет_ подобным приветствием. Как ты можешь быть так холоден, когда я с таким нетерпением ожидал нашего трогательного воссоединения?

Касамацу играл против него шесть лет, и эта тирада его ничуть не тронула.

— Мне стоило поступить куда-нибудь в другое место, — пробормотал он. — Почему я не пошел куда-нибудь еще?

Почему он не провел хотя бы небольшое расследование с целью выяснить, кто куда поступал? Где, кстати, оказался Ооцубо? Наверняка в хорошем ВУЗе; может, перевестись туда еще не поздно?

Имаёши — этот мудак — даже не удосужился скрыть, что смеется.

— И упустил бы возможность быть товарищами после всех этих лет соперничества?

Касамацу нахмурился.

— Если ты думаешь, что _это_ изменится только потому, что мы в одной команде, то тебя, наверное, подменили, — сказал он с отвращением, и ушел переодеваться, пока Имаёши продолжал хихикать.

Не то чтобы всё было так просто, конечно. В конце концов, всё, во что ввязывался Имаёши Шоичи, не оставалось простым надолго: он любил всё сложное и неожиданное. Он был как вилка в заднице — что на площадке, что вне её. Прошло три недели с начала учебного года, и Имаёши чувствовал себя среди членов баскетбольной команды как рыба в воде: очень уверенно, несмотря на то, что клуб был немаленьким, а он сам был всего лишь первокурсником. Прошло шесть недель, и он по уши увяз во всех мелких и не очень дрязгах, соперничестве, интригах и сплетнях, которые ходили по клубу.

В отличие от Имаёши, Касамацу предпочитал по возможности не выделяться. Он удвоил внимание, уделяемое тренировкам, и игнорировал Имаёши — насколько это было возможно. Когда это не удавалось, он его посылал.

— Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что ведешь себя хуже старушек у подъездов, — сказал он, когда Имаёши попытался рассказать ему последние новости из личной жизни вечно сходящихся и расходящихся Шин-семпая и менеджера команды. (Касамацу бесил тот факт, что он знает об этой ситуации всё: во имя всего святого, они находились здесь чтобы играть в _баскетбол_ — хотя иногда нужно было сильно постараться, чтобы заметить это.)

Имаёши пожал плечами, совершенно не задетый.

— Позволю себе заметить, что моя бабушка _очень_ гордилась бы, если бы видела меня сейчас, — сказал он, прежде чем отправиться делиться сплетней с теми, кому это было интересно. Касамацу, чувствуя на себе взгляд тренера, мужественно сдержал порыв придать Имаёши ускорения с помощью пинка под зад.

Кроме того, они оба снова были первогодками, а значит, находились на нижней ступени клубной иерархии. И состояли при этом в одном клубе — к тому же, ни их тренерам, ни семпаям не было никакого дела до того, как их команды проявили себя на соревнованиях среди старших школ. И он, и Имаёши начали в резерве, как и все остальные, и тратили на учёбу и тренировочные матчи против первого и второго состава гораздо больше времени, чем на что-либо еще. Впервые оказавшись в одной команде с Имаёши, Касамацу чуть не возненавидел себя, когда заметил, что смеется, наблюдая за тем, как Имаёши забросил один из своих любимых баззер-битеров и по обыкновению сделал удивлённое лицо. И неважно было, что они были вместе в команде, которая нанесла такой неприятный удар соперникам — всё равно это не было поводом _поощрять_ Имаёши. Так Касамацу сказал себе, и впоследствии игнорировал новые попытки Имаёши втянуть его в свои психологические игры против первого состава.

А еще Имаёши почему-то отказывался признавать, что они были соперниками. (Соперниками! Шесть лет! Он что, совсем не уважал традиции?) Он неизменно помогал Касамацу с разогревом в начале каждой тренировки, одновременно рассказывая последние сплетни и не обращая внимания на то, как Касамацу ругается: Имаёши только говорил, что он безумно мил, когда скандалит. Он смеялся, когда Касамацу фактически бил его, а потом вытаскивал его обедать после тренировок. Касамацу не понимал, как у него это получалось — богам было известно, что он клялся себе больше никогда не есть вместе с Имаёши каждый раз, когда это случалось — и каждый раз приходил к выводу, что всему виной змеиная хитрость Имаёши. Он даже непонятно как оказался в одной с Касамацу учебной группе, хотя у них было не так уж много общих занятий. Это он отнес на счет общего докучливого любопытства Имаёши. Или какой-нибудь черной магии — он бы не удивился.

Иногда у Касамацу закрадывалось мрачное подозрение, что Имаёши считает его _другом_ , а не соперником.

Он сделал глупость, поделившись этой мыслью с Имаёши в сентябре — в основном это произошло благодаря атмосфере выходного и тому, что они сидели в баре, несмотря на сопротивление Касамацу и их возраст. Определенное количество пива спустя Имаёши сказал своим тягучим, задумчивым голосом, что хорошо быть первогодкой — не нужно думать о всяких кохаях. И Касамацу согласился, что да, это очень расслабляет, прежде чем к своему ужасу осознать, что атмосфера становится слишком _дружеской_. И он немедленно исправился.

— Заруби себе на носу, — сказал он, перегибаясь через столик, чтобы ткнуть Имаёши в грудь, подчеркивая свои слова. — Я могу поклясться, что ты считаешь нас друзьями! Но мы не друзья!

Имаёши взял его за руку и толкнул обратно на место, растянув губы в одной из своих выбешивающих ухмылок.

— Нет, — протянул он. — Нет, думаю, что могу со всей откровенностью сказать, что не думаю о тебе, как о друге.

Касамацу уставился на него, ощущая, что упускает что-то, но будучи не в состоянии понять что именно недоговаривает Имаёши на этот раз — иногда ему это удавалось, иногда нет, и в этот раз, видимо, нет — и уселся обратно на место.

— Хорошо, что мы это прояснили.

— Думаю, мы постепенно приходим к понимаю, — согласился Имаёши, наливая себе в бокал пива из кувшина. — Так что расскажи мне, что ты думаешь о переезде из общежития на съемную квартиру.

Спустя двадцать минут бурного обсуждения относительных достоинств съемных квартир, общежитий и проживания с родителями Касамацу осознал, что Имаёши предлагает им вместе снимать квартиру, и это…

— Нет, — он пришел в ужас. — Нет, нет, нет, ни при каких обстоятельствах, ты _сумасшедший_ вообще?

Имаёши состроил скорбную рожу.

— Не знаю, почему люди постоянно у меня это спрашивают.

— Может потому, что ты сумасшедший? — отозвался Касамацу. — Однозначно нет, я не буду жить с тобой. Не в этой жизни.

Три недели спустя он переехал в квартиру, которую нашел Имаёши, потому что это сокращало его расходы на две трети, аренда была чуть ли не бесплатной, и район был хороший. И еще потому что Имаёши был пронырливый. Как _лис_.

— Знаешь, я начинаю всерьез задумываться, нет ли у тебя иммунитета к флирту, — задумчиво сказал Имаёши где-то под конец ноября.

Это заявление не имело никакого отношения к тому, чем они занимались — то есть, к домашке по физике, которую они сверяли, вроде бы. Касамацу скорчил рожу.

— И вот что _это_ сейчас было?

Он попытался отследить логическую цепочку, которая привела Имаёши от векторов к флирту и чувствительности Касамацу к оному, но сдался, признав это абсолютно гиблым делом.

— И еще — надень футболку. Мне холодно от одного взгляда на тебя.

Имаёши поднялся со своего места по ту сторону котацу и поддернул сползающие с бёдер штаны.

— Бабушка всегда говорила, что упорство закаляет характер, — заметил он и отказался объяснять, что это должно было значить.

— Ты самый странный человек, которого я знаю — а я знаком с большей частью Поколения Чудес и Некоронованных Генералов, — проинформировал его Касамацу, возвращаясь к физике.

Имаёши вздохнул и достал чистую рубашку из корзины с бельём.

После наступления нового года Касамацу притащился с последнего экзамена и заснул прямо за котацу. Он не собирался — он собирался сесть на минуточку, поесть, и только _потом_ доползти до своего футона — но вырубился прямо там, за котацу, рядом с миской недоеденного рамена.

Он проснулся на собственном футоне, совершенно не помня, как туда добрался. Только сковыряв себя с постели, и добравшись до кофеварки в поисках живительного кофеина, он подумал, что это Имаёши, наверное, уложил его.

Имаёши сидел, спрятав ноги под котацу, и смотрел телевизор с отключенным звуком. Он улыбнулся изможденной, кривой, но солидарной улыбкой, когда Касамацу посмотрел на него и моргнул.

Касамацу не знал, как стоит на это реагировать, поэтому просто налил себе кофе и сразу же выплюнул первый глоток в раковину.

— Кофе _без кофеина_?

— Пора лечиться, — ответил Имаёши, бесцельно переключая каналы и останавливаясь на мультиках. — Смирись.

— Ну ты и ублюдок, — сообщил Касамацу, хотя и признавал обоснованность такого решения: в конце концов, он протянул до конца экзаменов исключительно потому, что добавлял растворимый кофе в заварной, и даже он понимал, что это приведет к безумию.

— Да, я такой, — согласился Имаёши, улыбаясь ему. И было в этой улыбке что-то странное: мягкое и… и… _ласковое_?

Касамацу посмотрел на то, как он расслабленно устроился за их котацу полураздетый, глянул на чашку кофе без кофеина в своих руках, пробежался по воспоминаниям за прошедшие месяцы, и сделал ужасающее открытие.

— Блядь, — выдал он, пока мозг шокированно завис. — Когда мы начали встречаться?

Имаёши сжал губы и посчитал на пальцах.

— Около шести месяцев назад, — сказал он. — Плюс-минус.

Он тяжело вздохнул, глядя тоскливо.

— Отличные деньки. Хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не хранил себя для нашей первой брачной ночи.

— _Заебись_ , — ответил Касамацу, испуганный и не уверенный что именно привело к такому результату — коварство Имаёши или его собственная рассеянность.

Только когда Имаёши поднялся и сказал «Ну если ты настаиваешь…» он понял, насколько неудачно подобрал слово.

— Эм, — сказал он, когда Имаёши бесшумно прокрался в кухню и оказался в одном углу с ним. — Постой…

Имаёши взял чашку с кофе из его рук и поставил на стол.

— Я сделаю только одну вещь перед тем, как ты заберешь назад это милейшее предложение, — сказал он, прижимаясь к Касамацу и улыбаясь. Его улыбка была в паре сантиметров от лица Касамацу.

На таком расстоянии она была _смертельно опасна_ , и Касамацу испугался еще больше, поймав себя на этой мысли.

— Замри.

— Имаёши… — сказал или, точнее, _попытался_ сказать Касамацу, но Имаёши обхватил его лицо широкими ладонями и наклонился, целуя. Лениво, медленно — как и всё что он делал, флиртуя, подталкивая Касамацу к этому решению последние шесть месяцев — или последние шесть _лет_?

Все возражения Касамацу исчезли после неторопливых, терпеливых движений губ Имаёши по его губам, после ловких переплетений чужого языка с его собственным.

Когда Имаёши, наконец, отстранился, Касамацу в недоумении смотрел на него еще несколько ошеломительных секунд, пока Имаёши не приподнял брови:

— Ну, так это всё же означает «да»? Или таки «нет»?

От его рук, всё еще удерживающих лицо Касамацу, исходило тепло. На это же существовал только один вариант ответа, да?

— Мы всё еще соперники, твою мать. Это _ничего_ не меняет! — сказал Касамацу, закидывая руку на затылок Имаёши и втягивая его в новый поцелуй.

Имаёши перестал смеяться гораздо позже: когда Касамацу дотащил его до постели и раздел, и даже тогда это, наверное, произошло только потому, что нельзя смеяться, когда рот настолько занят. Но какая, к черту, была разница? Касамацу научился жить с этим уже давно.


End file.
